The disclosure relates generally to cables and more particularly to fiber optic cables having a high optical fiber density and low bend loss despite the high optical fiber density. Optical cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of fields including various electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical cables contain or surround one or more optical fibers. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers within the cable.